To Be A Savior, Light, Yet, A Murderer, Dark
by DarkSwanKyuubi
Summary: What if Emma was adopted at age 15 by a magical head of the mafia? What if he adopted her in blood magic, making her his blood? What if Emma when she said she wasn't "good" she meant it? What if being a savior meant nothing to Emma… Of course she never meant to fall in love and actually start to care for mother and son. Or to get stuck in the middle, good or evil. Dark or light.G!P
1. The Beginning

Emma chuckled darkly as she runs after someone who thought could get away from not doing his part of the deal. Knowing the city she cuts a shortcut and tackled the man shoving his face into concrete and rubbing it from side to side. The man yells out. She grinned before she took out a blade and shoved it into his neck, twisting it about as she did so. Laughing as he gurgled and drew his last breath. Taking back her blade she wiped the blood off on the mans shirt and sheathed /Whistling Emma waved a hand setting him on fire, watching the body burn with a dark smirk as the ashes flew off when the wind blew. With an almost silent pop and black and red smoke that smelled of death she was gone, and reappeared at the family/Base mansion and would've startled her 'parents' if not for their superior senses.

"Ah!" The head of the family/mafia smiled, though to anyone not family or 'friends' would see a grimace. "how was your 'hunt'?"

Emma's eyes shown with dark amusement as she answered. "Good, nice, satisfying, amusing. I always _do_ love it when they run!" Her voice dropped to a dark timber.

Her father chuckled. "Good to hear. Your mother and I were just talking about visiting an Old... friend. Remember her?" How could she not? If not for her she'd of never found a family

"Ye damned brat! When I catch ya your dead ya stupid bitch!" 13 year old Emma heard behind her, though dared not loo back for fear if did she'd be caught. With some inner strength she didn't know she had left, she ran faster cutting sharply to the left and almost let out a sob when she saw a brick wall announcing her dead end. Heavy footfalls echoed and heavy breathing told her the mans found her and silent tears of not only fear but pure rage now fell down her cheeks. Her eyes roamed quickly searching something-anything that could serve as weapon./

span/p

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"

A dark gleam entered her eyes as she found a metal bar-the size of a baseball bat-lying behind a trash bin, hiding it behind her back. Grabbing it she waited until he was close to where she wasn't-not really-hiding and as the man smirked cruelty and started to lean towards her she quickly took the metal bars end and swung with all the strength she had landing the blow to the mans /As the man landed with a loud thud temple bleeding out lots of blood an amused giggle rang out disturbing the silence that'd followed. "Now what do we gots here? A little killer? How exciting!" the excited voice of a female shouted out./span/p


	2. The Beginning Pt 2

Chapter Text

Little Emma didn't hear her though she was in shock, but not because she regretted or because she was disturbed by it. No she was shock with how she felt joy, excited, delighted, pleased, glad, cheery, carefree, content, lighthearted and just so 'free.' So... _Alive!_

Of course she didn't know like half of the emotions she was feeling at the time.

A hand on her shoulder cuased her to jump, eyes wild as she spun around. The metal bar still tightly held in her hand as Emma gazes at the women before her. The first thing she noticed was the women snake yellow eyes, glowing brightly.

The second thing she noticed was the flaming red hair. Emma swallowed as those yellow eyes pinned her were she stood with the intensity in them. "Ya sure did good on that one hm?" The women smirked amusingly.

' _This one has potential. Maybe just maybe, I've finally found the daughter the boss's been lookin for_.' Sasha mused as she looked the girl over. The blonde looked about ready to strike at her to. The metal bar slightly brought up, muscles tense, eyes trained on her every move. Yes. She's the one.

"Relax girl!" Sasha grinned. "I'm just excited ta see I've found a tiny killer."

Sasha's grin widened. "Ya wanna come with me before the cops show up? Some teens jus saw the body, us along with it"

Emma started to really panic then. Sasha rolled her yellow eyes.

With a sigh Sasha teleported them back to one of her hideouts. An apartment. Emma was having trouble breathing. ' _What the hell!_?' Emma thought as she tried to breath easier and calmly. Once she has Emma Stared openly at the women with confusion.

"How'd you do that!?" She demanded of her in not fear but fascination and wonder. "Who are you!? What 'are' you!?"

The women laughs and shook her head. "My name is Sasha and I'm a demon kid. What i did was teleport us." Emma blinked.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma was now 15 years old and as happy as can be. Sasha after having explained the supernatural world to her had taken her under her wing and taught her which way on how to kill a person before sending her off the head mafia boss and his wife. Who are now know as her parents. That'd been a year ago.

Though at first Emma really wanted nothing to do with them at first. Why would she? But after spending time them and both their study Emma began to like, admire, and love them as they grew to be parental figures and eventual parents.

SQ

"Emma! The boss wants ya!" Reached the ears of 15 year old Emma from we're she was working on forging a sword. In an instant Emma was outside her workplace and running to her poppa's office.

'I wonder what he wants this time?' Emma wonders just as she entered the office.

"Ah! My cub!" Roman smiled beckoning her closer. Closing the door Emma walked into open arms. Her poppa hugged her tightly.

"We-meaning your mother and I-have great news for you." Roman said, grinning widely. "Today's the day! The day has finally come." Emma's eyes widen as a large smile spread across her face.

"You mean...? I'm finally gonna be your daughter in name and blood?" Emma searched his face then her mommas for any disception. Not that they had any reason to lie. Seeing none Emma laughed giving her father tightly gripped hug.

Roman chuckled. "Yes my cub. Go prepare yourself the ceromony will be in only half hour."

Emma spluttered, detaching herself from her father and stared at him with wide eyes. Roman smirked, mirth in his eyes.

"Now darling, remember you are a prince and on day you will be king." Her mother Kaysha, soothed, patting her head as she rubbed her shoulder.  
"Now pup dress to impress, intimidate, and showcase your higher status. After the ceromony you may go out and celebrate however you may wish."

Emma snorted but hugged her mother just tightly as she did her father, before leaving to prepare and dress for the ceromony that would officialy make her a daughter. To finally have family.

SQ


	3. Adoption and meetings!

Chapter Text

Murmurs, whispers and excited chatter could be heard coming from the ceremonial room of the great underworld-known as hell for the mortals. The demons, witches, wizards, sorcerer, sorcerous, were's, and shifters plus many more were in attendance. They were all gathered to witness the adoption and crowned new prince of their queen and king.

Being the queens mate automatic makes him their king. Working under the queen gave them a more survival rate advantage than their own. Working under the king gave them 'reason' to kill whoever whenever. Not all of the supernatural work under them though. It's only natural to have good and evil of 'sides'.

A silent hush fell as the three royals walked into the room looking as regal and royal as their status states them to be. The queen was dressed in a flowing red dress, the king in black leather pants and black button up shirt, the prince was dressed almost identical to the king but with a deep red button up, and a long black leather sleeveless trench coat, red leather jacket underneath it.

As the three step onto the stage the Queen spoke up. "You are about to witness the blood ritual for those who doubt there will be enough of you to leave no doubt that the prince is 'ours!'" Her tone was authoritative, full of power. The werewolves and demons bowing under its power.

"Let's us begin!" The King boomed out to the people, to the Prince he said quietly.

"Remember what we told you cub." The Prince nodded as she discreetly looked around for any attacker.

"Edgar the cup." The King ordered the were lion beside him, taking the dagger as the werelion did as ordered. Once the werelion returned he cut his palm and squeezed his hand into a fist letting his blood fall into the cup. Same went for the Queen and Prince.

Five sorceresses stood in a circle around them as they chanted, the cup now on the small table a small fire circling it before going into the cup and back out shaping, a wolf, lion, a demon and magic before speedily making its way toward the Prince. The fire entered the Princes chest, causing her to cry out as the fire spread thought out her entire body internally causing her to feel as though she were on fire.

Her body grew from her 5'4 to 5'7 and defined muscles, arms, legs, stomach. It is to explain the strength to the mortals. A tail grew out from her tailbone long and defined just like her muscles, underneath her leather the fire burned worse as her shoulder blades re-shaped themselves and tattoos of wings etched onto her back.

Teeth, from dull to sharp and deadly fangs, senses from utterly useless to sharp and hyper sensitive, instincts to hyper aware. Though the Prince didn't know or feel any of the changes going on with her body as all she could feel was the burning fire in her veins. Nor did she know that as soon as the fire entered her chest the King had poured the blood into her as she cried out nor did she know how the blood easily slid down her throat.  
Or how the Queen grabbed her arms and kept her steady from behind.

Everyone watched the changes with rapt and fascinated attention, knowing that as soon it was over the whole supernatural world will know of the Prince as they could already feel her power. A scream tore out from the Princes throat turned howl turned midway into a roar signifying the change was over.

"Your Prince has been made! Now let us celebrate!" The royals flourished as the Prince slowly but not to slowly-as is with what she is do-got used to what she was now. As she did so she mingled around not really talking anyone for to long, until someone she could probably call a friend came up to her casually-as no one seemed to want to be in her presence for longer then needed to.

"Let's get ya some tattoos hm? One each wrist ta show your lineage mm?" Jackal grinned giving wide honey-brown eyes at the Prince, who gazed one blue-green and one yellow -gold eyes at him in a hard stare before shrugging her shoulders and giving a small nod of her head. Jackal given by his name was a jackal shifter, laughed and playfully punched her on the arm.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Jackal had convinced the Prince to come up to the mortals 'realm' where they then went on to find Ricky, a jaguar, who owns his own tattoo shop. One good laugh, a pat on the head, instructions to sit down, and some pinch of pain on his wrists and he had a tattoo of a lion on her right wrist and wolf tattoo on her left.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Next they went to a whore house or better yet a brothel. The Prince predictably was a little nervous and excited, having already lost her virginity. The Prince was nervous because it was her first time in a place like this. The brothel was named 'The Wild Cats'. The inside was low lighted with a few torches lighted along the walls, giving a glow to the rooms.

"How may we be of services?" The voice of place purred out suggestively, popping out from behind a door. The women eyed them deductively before coming up to the Prince.

"Ooo, do I have the perfect one for you. I know I should let you pick out. I just have a feeling you'd pick her out anyway." The women purred, literally purred this time as she went into one room.

Seconds later she came back out with a honey eyed brunette. The girl smiled slow and seductive as she came to a stop in front of the Prince. She ran her hands from the Princes breasts down her stomach down to her crotch. The girls eyes widened as she felt the bulge in her leather pants, a lust full look came into her eyes as they filled with desire.

The Prince groaned as the girl rubbed her her hardening shaft through its leather confinement. The girl licked her neck then nipped at it before leading the Prince into one of the rooms.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Three years later.

"Mi'Lords! Mi'Prince!" The voice of a saber shifter called out in alarm as the shifter ran into the heads office.

"A deals tried to be broken off!" The shifter informed the three royals. Emma's lips curled into a snarl, eyes glowing red.

"Tell me saber, where is this traitor off now?" A dark gleam appeared in her glowing red eyes.

The sabe shifter tapped down the sudden fear as he answered. "Hiding out in hotel Mi'Prince. Out in Boston, trying to buy time."

Emma smirked, fangs gleaming in the low light, eyes full on dark promises.

A royal purple almost black in color furred cat with glowing red eyes stalked across the dirty bug and rodent infested room in regal and quiet paw-steps watching the man sleeping mans chest rise and lower with each breath, that would soon, but not to soon be his last. Where would the fun in that be?

Jumping onto the bed the cat landed on the mans chest. Looking down in disgust the cat sat on its hunches as its lips curled upward at the oder wafting off the man. The cats red glowing eyes gleam as the cat raised a paw high up before brining it down towards the mans face, scratching deeply right on the right eye.

Jumping quickly back down just as the leapt up shouting curses. The cat scurried up the mans back and clawed at the mans shaved head as the man in vain-as the cat was already down-to grab it. The cats body shook as if it were laughing as the mans one good eye locked with its own red eyes. The man then instantly knew who he was dealing with.

Not wanting to stay any longer the man tried lunging for the door only for mid lunge the cat transform into a girl. Emma grabbed at his midsection as she leapt up tackling his to the floor, knees pinning his arms and an arm at his throat. Being that she had demon blood from her mother and magic from her father she was able downsize her animal.

Meaning she was able to turn into common household pets. Dog, puppy, cat and kitten.

Leaning into his ear she whispered. "Ah, thought ya could run without tryin ta pay the deal! Ya thought wrong incubus." Grabbing at the dagger in her boot and slicing at his bad eye.

Screaming the incubus bucked and thrashed trying to push her off as she dug the dagger deeper into his wounded eye and wriggled it about. Chuckling Emma rip out her dagger and sliced at shoulder, arm from shoulder to elbow, then stabbed at his hand, twisting it all the while laughing at his screaming and poor attempt at pushing her off.

A red spiked tail trailed out from the side of her red leather jacket, brushing at the incubi's cheek in an almost gentle manner when it anything but. Her tail left a mangled mess of a cheek as she it lowered down up back to the middle and abruptly jabbing it inside his cheek. His scream came out choked his blood choking him as he spat it out onto her face.

Emma snarled, sending a small amount of her magic to keep the incubus conscious. A horse scream left the incubus, her tail pulling out just as abruptly as it did going in. Sending out another small amount of her magic to make sure he doesn't die to soon from blood lose-as his cheek was flowing with blood. Making sure to loosely bound him with magic Emma stood and circled the incubus.

Emma grinned darkly and gleefully as she took in the dagger sticking out from his palm and sliced flesh. Taking out another dagger Emma bent down by his stomach and stabbed it right onto his side. Pulling out the dagger she licked the blood off the blade purring at the taste.

"You incubus and succubus have such delicious blood second to mortals." She purred out softly.

Once the dagger was licked clean Emma dug the dagger into his chest and down to his upper stomach. Her tail swished lazily behind her as she cocked her to the side an then nodded. She jabbed her second dagger into the incubi's chest before taking out the two swords on her back from its scabbards and stabbing them right into his thighs.

Emma laughed darkly and full of glee head thrown back, whole body shaking with her laughter. Of course being the young cocky girl she was, her magic binding him down left. The incubus with some small and miraculous strength took the dagger from his chest and slashed at Emma's left eye. A snarling growl left her lips and twisted at the hand breaking it before yanking it off.

Emma grabbed his head willing her magic into his mind. A dark chuckle left her lips as a smirk formed on her face. "Hahaha! We'll get what's ours." She promised, watching the incubuses eyes widen before twisting his head breaking his neck, killing him.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

' _Having magic is such a wonderful thing_!' Emma thought as she walked down the street of Boston. With just the wave a hand and she was all cleaned up. Of course she'll now have a scar on her left eye, having that her daggers were created to scar and/or miam. If incased with her magic and someone were to try and use dagger on her it wouldn't harm her. Course being cocky cost her. She forgot to incase her dagger with magic, sans the scar.

"Oomph!" Emma groaned as her back hit concrete and a body fell on top of her, a knee to close to comfort to her crotch area.

"Watch were your going." A silky smooth husky voice snarled.

Emma eyes popped open-when had they closed?-and stared up into chocolate brown eyes. The women was the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Her eyes went down to the women's lips, eyes taking in, in awe how that scar on the women's upper lip made her more beautiful, before the women's words registered in her mind.

"Oi! Your the one on top'a me!" Emma countered back a scowl on her face.

"So would ya mind gettin off'a me?" She smirked then as she added. "Unless ya like bein on top'a me yeah?"

The women instantly jumps to her feet, a fierce scowl aimed her way. "How dare-" the women stared only for Emma to cut her off.

"I'm Emma. What would your name be beautiful lady?" Emma smiled her most charmingly smile giving puppy eyes. The women stared in shocked disbelief silence as Emma stuck out her hand.

Finally the brunette women composed herself. "What makes you think I'd give you name?" She snarked turning her head.

Emma grinned. "Cos I'd like ta invite ya for some coffe. Maybe some lunch...? After all ya like that I'm talkin to you if you were a normal person." Emma paused. "You know not bein intimidated."

"Regina." Emma blinked. "My name is Regina." Emma's grin grew wider.

"Well Regina nice ta finally know your name. So how bout that lunch date?"


	4. The Lunch Date!

Emma inhaled a deep breath of air through her nose as the beautiful women's scent became fainter with each step she took away from her. Of course the brunette didn't know Emma was awake and watching her go. Emma thought back to how it got to this point.

SqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSqSQ

Emma grinned "So how bout that lunch date?" She saw Regina huff quietly as she thought for an answer.

"Hmph! I'm only saying yes as it seems if I say no you would 'stalk' me until I said yes or call the police for harassment." Regina said dryly, crossing her arms and glaring slightly at the blonde. Said blonde only shrugged not able to deny it and grinned widely.

"Great! I know a great place." Emma daringly took Regina's hand in her own, slightly-only slightly in her opinion, dragging Regina behind her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma of course took Regina to one of the many restaurants among others places her 'father' owned, along with the staff. As many of the staff is supernatural who've sworn loyalty towards him and his family.

Emma lead Regina to a private part of the restaurant, reserved only for her and any whom she choose to bring or liked. Regina almost smiled as Emma pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit down before sitting down herself.

"So miss Regina beautiful women, what is it you do? If you don't mind me asking that is." Emma's mother always told her to remain polite when inquiring about ones life. One of the many lessons she was taught. Regina looked surprised that she had asked politely, seeing as she such a cocky ass earlier. Growing up in a... _'Household_ full of centuries old supernaturals does that to a person. The lessons also helped.

"I'm a mayor." Regina replied looking almost curiously at Emma. Emma tilted her head and nodded smiling.

"Do you enjoy being mayor? In which town may I ask?" Emma continued being polite, one not wanting her date to leave, two not wanting her date to think anymore negatively about her and three not wanting her to not put out. Her mind conjuring images.

She was snapped out of her daydream as Regina's voice cut through her mind.

"Its not a boring job, so I'd yes I do enjoy being mayor of Storybrooke. Which resides in Maine."

Emma raised a brow, staring the brunette over in curiosity. "Whatcha doin here? Business? If I'm allowed ask." Emma added quickly not wanting to been seen as rude or pushy.

Regina remained quiet for awhile before answers her not knowing why she did so or why she was being so openly honest. "I'm here to adopt a baby."

Emma's eyes widen as she stared at the brunette women before her.

"Ah. I see. So you like kids and now want your own kid?" Emma inwardly cringed at her idiosity right then. Though what does one say when told what she was just told. ' _Many things besides tha_ t.' A voice whispered in the back of her mind.  
' _Too true_.' She agreed.

Emma nervously fidgeted in her seat for either A) Regina leaves or B) gets yelled at and Regina leaves. But none of the two happen. Regina only stares at with those intense brown eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound rude or anything! If I did my apologies!" Emma babbled running a nervous hand trough her hair.

"No no" Regina shook her head. "I apologize for being blunt with my answer." Emma smiled hesitantly before resuming conversation.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSSQSQQS

After their little brief awkward pause their date continued on wonderfully filled with laughs and enjoyment much to the surprise to Regina. It had been quiet some time since she'd laughed as much as she did in these past hours.

Now as she looked at the blonde sitting on her bed in her hotel room lust coursed through her body as her eyes roamed down sculptured arms, round full breasts nipples hard in the cool air and arousal to tight abs, to the boxers covered waist, tented in obvious arousal.

A/N:Its not that I DON'T WANT to write the smut it's that i DON'T KNOW HOW to write it. It would just come out wrong and sloppy. If anyone would like to co-write with me that'd be cool. Anyway Sorry.

SQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSSQSQSSQS

So here she was watching as the brunette leaves sighing as a tug in chest demanded she follow her. She watched the brunette write a note before exiting the room.

She wonders if there would be any negative affect to having bitten the brunette. Probably not. She shrugged. Best not worry about it anyway, she had to meet up with sellers later today.

Getting dressed Emma took one last sniff and put Regina's scent in a must not forget memory box in her mind along with the date.


End file.
